Support structures and housings made for electronic components are often made of sheet metal. The sheet metal structures can include support elements, housings as well as shielding elements, e.g. elements provided to shield various devices as to electromagnetic emissions that cause electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Electronic devices are being used which operate at very high frequencies. This leads the designer of housings and support structures to increasingly provide systems and components for reducing EMI problems.
Sealing elements are often used for forming an electromagnetic shield. Such sealing elements are typically used at the interfaces between components. This may be for example where a sheet metal component joins with another sheet metal component or where a sheet metal component joins with some other element, including a circuit board. At these interfaces, various different sealing elements may be provided. Other similar elements which function to limit electromagnetic interference problems may also be provided to form an EMI barrier or shield.
In order to increase the functional effect of the shield and/or to provide space for the shield, depressions and grooves may be provided. This is for example to provide a seat for the shield. Besides locating the shield, the depression provides additional space for the shield. Providing depressions in the sheet metal will however reduce space on the opposite side of the depression. This is problematic for various reasons. Such a depression will limit the space adjacent to the depression, at the opposite side of the sealing element.